Their Love Was Like the Wind
by SunsetOfForever21
Summary: AU: Kagome believes that Inuyasha is still in love with her best friend, Kikyo. Truth is, he's just really madly in love with his wife and she can't see it. :Smiles: Plz review. lol If anything is really confusing, email me and I'll explain.
1. My Love

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! lol Okay now I first want to start with I'm sorry for not updating my other fics, I just really liked the idea of this one and I'm continuing with it.

* * *

Their love was like the wind. Flowing and weaving in and out of the trees and rustling against the leaves. It seemed that it would last forever, but then in a flash it was gone. Much like a summer romance but it went on longer and near the end you thought maybe something or maybe someone would give and yet nothing and no one did. It's funny, a little, to think one thing and then another thing happens.

You know those really windy days you seem to think will last forever but then the next day the air is still? Like someone had just taken the wind away with a swipe of their hand and would never let the wind return. Then it comes back but you know it won't stay. Their love was like the wind and it would _always_ be that way.

I am Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I'm a 25 year old young woman. Though now I go by Kagome Takahasha. Yes I married Inuyasha Takahasha. He was in love with another once before (I am hinting at Kikyo if you all don't know) and that is the story I am about to tell. Sad but true and even sometimes bitter for me to look back to but then I know it has to be done, it must be done... so I can live each day.

And so I tell the story every once and a while when I am feeling my love drift away. But then he comes back, yes he always returns to me. But each time he comes back he is a little more sad then before and I have come accustomed to that.

For him to love me the way he does now is a miracle in itself. Though thinking back on the love story of Kikyo and Inuyasha I can't help but feel some what jealous. I wanted and want that, you know? Something they had and their little click and spark. Something so passionate and filled with love that thrived within them.. Us too. Something so secretive but everyone knew. I wish Inuyasha would just once try that for me. I know if he tried it would work. But that life for us is just not meant to be. Their love was the wind and ours is the sea. Far and wide yet not an ocean.

"Kagome come to bed now." Inuyasha says at the door as I write this down. I look back to him and he smiles. It is a lustful smile. Yes he wants me tonight but not me. No not me, it can never be me. He wants Kikyo right now and he is blocking me out, at least that's what I believe. Tonight when we make love he won't see me at all but he will see her. If he actually loves me at all I don't think I'll ever be sure.

Goodnight for now... my love is calling... but you know I am falling. He can take me and leave me all he wants. Just as long as he sees _me_ for once.

* * *

Mmk, so that was the first chappy to Their Love Was Like the Wind. Eh, not bad I thought but some things in the upcoming chapters may contradict the first one, oh well lol. Ttyl everybody!


	2. What's For Breakfast

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Well this is the second chapter to "There Love Was Like the Wind" and I really hope you enjoy it. Please keep an open mind about the spelling mistakes. I promise you that I have read this chapter over once I was finished with it and I did a spelling and grammar check, but there are some mistakes that I will never catch... hehe. So, with that said, please read Chapter 2 to this used to be one-shot fic! lol thanks

Also, it's still about the whole Inu/Kik love story but that's gonna be every other chapter. This chapter is just their point of view and mine as well.

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's for Breakfast?**

Kagome's POV

I wake up feeling, well weak. I had a "rough" night to say the least and I am nothing but aggravated as I hear Inuyasha waking too. He stretches slightly and whacks my forehead in a way only I would be able to forgive.

'Hmm, wonder if that'll leave a bruise.' I think as I stretch and whack him just as hard, hell maybe even harder. He opens one eye and looks at me skeptically. I just smile innocently and get out of our God damn twin size bed. Then I hear Inuyasha's voice whisper a good morning and I wave him off as usual with a, "Yeah, yeah." and head for the bathroom.

As I walk into our bathroom I look into our mirror.

_God, I look like shit that was decomposed and then someone shit me out again and a dog puked on me... GROSS!_ I think as I brush my ugly hair back into a pony tail. It's Saturday which means it's cleaning day which means I get to clean! Trust me I'm not thrilled but someone's gotta do it and it sure as hell won't be Inuyasha. He rinses the flipping dishes with **cold** water without, mind you, even using the soap and says, "Kags this is clean right?" Inuyasha can be such an idiot sometimes, but he's my... Well actually he's not my idiot he's Kik... I shake my head free of those horrible thoughts and as I step into our shower I remember, Shower first THEN pony tail.

Inuyasha's POV

The water to the shower starts running and I can picture Kagome smiling to herself as she remembers that she has to take a shower before she puts her hair in a ponytail. Or she could be frowning... one of those. I stretch once again and smile too... Well too only if she's smiling. I wish she knew how much I love her and that I just don't know how to show it. She's so amazingly beautiful. Kikyo will always be apart of me but will never amount to my Kagome.

I step out of our twin size bed, which by the way has _GOT_ to be replaced, and head to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen of our small apartment I check the cabinets.

_No cereal. Okaaay um what about, ugh, oatmeal. Nope no oatmeal, thank God. Aww no Ramen either._ I think as I sit down at the table. Kagome comes out with only a towel on and I have to use all my will power to keep my mind on breakfast.

"So, uh, Kags what's for breakfast."

She smiles her sad but happy smile at me and says, "Inuyasha we have nothing to eat except cake, _old _cake." I watch her the whole time she walks to the fridge to show me the cake and I must have made a disgusted face because she laughed.

"I guess cleaning the apartment can wait for now. Let me change and we can go out to eat." I hear her say as she walks to our room. Then she continues, this time talking a little louder, "So where do you want to go? We can go to a hotel where the breakfast is free for the guests and pretend to be guests." She laughs, "Well you get to choose," She comes out wearing her hair in a ponytail with a hat on and the end of the pony hanging out, blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and white sneakers.

She looks cute. "I chose last time." She says. I smile at her and realize all I have on is my pants which I slept in. So I get up, hold up five fingers, walk into our room then come out wearing dark blue jeans, a white and loose t-shirt, and my shoes... Yep. She smiles at me and we head out of the apartment.

Author's (MINE... lol) POV

As the two reached their car Kagome tossed Inuyasha the keys and they got in.

"So Inuyasha, where are we headed?" Kagome asked him and he shrugged, not really knowing himself.

"Well, I was thinking we drive around and then choose a spot. That way we, um, I don't know," Inuyasha spoke then looked at her as they drove out with a quick smile, "have a variety of choices." Kagome laughed and took her eyes away from his.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Kagome had to stop herself from rolling her eyes and saying, "Horribly you?" Instead she smiled and looked towards him then back out at the road.

"You know how, we really have to get a new bed." Kagome said and he nodded his head understanding.

"Hey why don't we get one today? You know after we eat." Inuyasha spoke and Kagome rolled her eyes this time with a smirk.

"Inuyasha if you have the money I will gladly go with you to buy a bed. A nice new _queen sized _bed! Wouldn't that be great? Well Inuyasha you are my husband so I think I'd know if you had the money, which by the way, you don't." Kagome said and Inuyasha laughed.

"Kagome I just got a raise..." Inuyasha was in the middle of saying when Kagome screamed joyfully.

"REALLY? YOU DID, PULL THE CAR OVER!" Kagome said... or yelled.

"Inu what kind of raise?" Kagome questioned and turned her body to face him as he parked the car at, ironically, a breakfast place called "Dawn's Coffee House." He smiled at her again.

"Well I'm getting a good raise around 55 percent more than my original pay." ((Whines)) (Do I have to go into how much he gets paid and stuff cause I don't wanna cause frankly I don't know! All I know is 55 percent more is more lol so idk if I'm wrong someone who's wicked good at this shit... hehe could ya help me out cause I might mention money and stuff again. ANYWAY, plz continue)

"Oh, Inuyasha that's great." Kagome said smiling but then she thought a moment and said with a raised brow, "How the hell are you getting a 55 percent raise?"

"Well, I got a new job. I'm a Doctor now." Inuyasha spoke. Kagome's eyes lit up. She knew Inuyasha always wanted to be a Doctor, he even got all the education he needed to get for that specific occupation. There just was never really enough time to finish his dream to become one.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so proud of you! I'm happy for you too. Why didn't you tell me last night?" Kagome asked him. He looked down, slightly ashamed he hadn't.

"I don't know you looked upset and I felt like letting you be for the moment." Inuyasha answered her. She nodded her head in understanding. Then she walked out of the car without a word.

"Kagome, please forgive me for not telling you." Inuyasha said, thinking she was being a bit unreasonable. She turned to look at him.

"Inuyasha there's nothing to forgive. I'm just going into the breakfast place. I bet they have great food here, huh?" Kagome said while still walking but facing Inuyasha so that she was walking backwards. He sighed knowing it was only his imagination. Then, just as Kagome was starting to laugh and turn around a car was about to crash directly into her. Kagome stopped in mid-step.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed to her and their eyes met for mere seconds and all time around them stopped before Inuyasha pushed her out of the way. Inuyasha was fast and tried to regain his composure quickly but the car didn't slow and hit into his side pushing him back in the air. Then the car came to a stop and a family of five stepped out. Their was a father, a mother, a little girl, a little boy, and a young man who appeared to be the oldest brother.

"Oh Lord, what the fuck did I do? Oh God, what am I _going _to do? SHIT!" The father asked himself as he saw Inuyasha's form on the ground. Then the little girl started crying when she saw Inuyasha, the little boy cried after his sister began for the fact he hated seeing her cry, their mother was trying to sooth their little minds with loving words and hugs, and the oldest sibling who looked to be around 24, started pacing back and forth with a cell phone at his ear saying, "Yes that's right... an emergency, yes. My father, right." then he hung up anxiously waiting for an ambulance, not really caring if his father was in trouble or not with the law at the moment. You see, he knew his dad was a little more than tipsy right then as he had crashed into Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's unmoving body and slowly walked over to him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered as she lied her head on his chest slightly, though not to hear his heart beating, just to feel him close to her and alive if it was going to be the last time. Kagome looked at him again lifting her head off his chest.

_How in the world did this just happen?_ Kagome thought to herself. The moment Kagome thought this she saw a pool of blood near Inuyasha's side. She clasped a hand to her mouth with a sharp intake of breath. She felt her nose start to prick and her eyes start to well up with tears and tried not to allow them to fall and stay calm. She looked to the sky, she looked at those children, she looked anywhere but at Inuyasha and in the distance she could hear a siren.

_Please hurry, _She thought. Then she looked down at him once more. His eyes were open and he was breathing. Inuyasha tried with all his strength to look at his beloved Kagome.

"Kag...Kagome," Inuyasha managed to cough out with a slight trickle of crimson blood flowing out his mouth. Then he looked at her.

"Yes Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome said trying to not choke on her own saliva as her tears involuntarily shed one after the other down her face.

"I... I l-love you." Inuyasha said and with that he blacked out with Kagome's happy, miserable eyes in his mind. Kagome's body was shaking with confused emotions. She was so happy he said that. It had been so long since he said he loved her and truly meant it since they were married. Yet, she was aching inside with the feeling of loss, she needed him with her.

"Please Inuyasha, stay with me. You will won't you?" Kagome asked the unconscious Inuyasha. He didn't move, he didn't breath, he didn't answer. She smiled weakly as she ruffled and fixed his long hair. Then realization set in.

"Inuyasha? Come back! Please, oh please come back! I can't..." Kagome had been saying all this while the ambulance had finally arrived. They placed Inuyasha on a stretcher saying things Kagome couldn't understand. The young man had been the one to take her away from Inuyasha and was now holding her shoulder to try to keep her calm. She looked into his kind ice blue eyes and he knew what she had to do, what she wanted to do. Tears fell from her eyes as he let her go to Inuyasha.

"I'm coming," Kagome said firmly as she stopped the paramedics before they shut the door and drove off without her. They nodded their heads with an okay and hurried her in. Kagome's ears were deaf to all the beeps and noises around her. She only saw Inuyasha's wonderful face.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered quietly in his ear then backed away as the paramedics began their work. Kagome sat back and tried to breath evenly with a bit of difficulty.

Then Kagome thought of what she would do for Inuyasha if he lived and she hoped he'd do the same, 'I promise you that I will never leave your side Inuyasha, no matter what. I'm going to stay with you and that's all I need _you _to do for _me_, to just stay...'

* * *

Okay so it's a weak beginning but I promise lol I'll pick up the pace soon. Also, I need to know when to dwindle down on the level of drama so please in your reviews if you all could that for me that would be great! Thank you very much lol ttyl all!


	3. Already In Love

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**_A/N:_** So, this a new chappy to Their Love Was Like the Wind. I hope ya like it! Please review once you've read the chapter, tell me what ya thought.

* * *

As I sit here in the hospital thinking, I feel the need to hate Inuyasha slightly. If I don't, I'll go insane, because if he dies... I know I will. Anyway, as I sit here I'm thinking of the Inuyasha, Kikyo story. It's so hard to dislike him right now but it's happened. Part of me is glad but the other part is saying, 'Are you nuts? He said he loved you!' But I've decided to fill you all in on more of their story... well now that I think of it, maybe it's our story too.

It all began in early December, December 5th to be precise. We were all in our Senior year of high school at the Shikon High. Everyone had been excited for the vacation coming up and my friends and I were no different. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, and I. That was our little circle of friends. We all treasured each other dearly and held respect for one another. There were always little feuds between us and, to me, that was to be expected. Inuyasha and I were the ones to usually fight. It was always over something foolish or something that had no meaning at all. For example, one day I had said the word neither...

**Flashback**

"You don't say it that way." Inuyasha said from his seat in the classroom. I turned to face him, my face burning with anger from past fights similar to this one coming.

"Oh yeah? Well I can say it any way I want to and I choose to say neether as nither! And by the way, it doesn't matter how you say a word!" (Um... get it? lol) Inuyasha scowled.

"Feh, whatever, you sound stupid." He said. We weren't talking out in class, the teacher had given us some social time and he'd heard me talking with someone.

"Oh really, is that so?" I asked him. Inuyasha came closer to my face.

"Yeah! That's so." Inuyasha told me with his face right in mine.

"UH! You're impossible." I said to him growing red with not knowing what else to say and frustration. Inuyasha smirked with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, and you like that about me." He said slyly. I growled once more.

"You wait Inuyasha, one day you're gonna get what's coming to you." I said, an evil tone to my voice. He leaned closer to me once more.

"Oh... and that would be what?" He asked me and I was stumped. He laughed and leaned back in his chair, one foot on his desk while he chewed his pencil slightly.

"That's disgusting," I said in a sing-song voice and it began all over again.

"Oh yeah?" He asked me.

"Yeah!" I said.

**End Of Flashback**

Later that day Kikyo came up to my locker with a happy smile, as usual.

"Hey Kiki, what's up?" I asked her. She smiled at me even more.

"Nothing, really." She was lying. I shut my locker door with a bang and smiled as I looked at her with suspicion.

"Hey, you know me I know you, cough it up." I said with a commanding tone. She giggled slightly.

"Well, you know how I've been liking Inuyasha for a while now, right?" She asked me. I scowled with my books in hand.

"Ya know, I've been meaning to say something about that. What the hell do you see in him? Because Kiki he's rude, obnoxious, ugly, cocky... and the list goes on!" I said to her. She smiled at me with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"He's a good guy on the inside!" She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"The day Inuyasha is nice, call me." I snorted as she now rolled _her_ eyes.

"Kaggy! Listen to me, please." She said and I gave her my full attention.

"Okay, what is it?" I questioned her and she grinned once again.

"Well..." By now Kikyo was bouncing on her feet with excitement, not being able to control her happiness. "He and I are now going out!" I just stared at her blankly.

_What?_ I thought to myself. Then I began walking away from her to the school library. Kikyo then picked up her own pace.

"Soooo! Kagome what do ya think?" She asked me trying to stay at my pace. I still had that blank face on. I couldn't think straight I had to go to the library, had to read something and I could since it was my free block anyway.

"I think that my Kikyo has gone insane!" I yelled at her while turning to face her and she stopped, almost banging into me because I'd surprised her. Her face looked hurt and my anger went away. "I'm sorry Kikyo, it's just,"

"No, stop it Kagome! You never give him a chance! You don't know _Inuyasha. _So just forget it, I thought my friend would at least be happy for me." Then Kikyo walked away from me. I was almost at the library when I decided that reading wouldn't solve this problem, saying sorry would. So I went to search for Kikyo. I couldn't find her anywhere. I searched every hall, every bathroom and bathroom stall, every classroom she could and would go in, and everywhere else. When I finally found her I sighed with relief and went to walk up to her. Then I realized she was with Inuyasha. I suddenly felt the need to hide, and so I did. I was right behind a hallway corner, they were standing near his locker locked in an embrace kissing one another. I gasped.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh my God, Oh my God! _I thought, my breathing becoming fast. They eventually came apart to take a breath of air. Kikyo was smiling but Inuyasha, he was just looking at her with loving eyes, not a care in the world.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's not that bad." I heard Kikyo say and she got my full attention, they were talking about me. I watched as Inuyasha's eyes glinted with fun.

"You think for yourself." But as he'd said that he let go of her. I wondered why he did that.

"No really, she's great. You should give her a chance." As Kikyo said this Inuyasha smirked.

"I don't know if you'd want me to do that..." He said to her in a distant voice, still with that same smirk. I smiled absent-mindedly secretly knowing what he meant. But, to this day I make myself believe that I was only imagining things. Though, a part of me sees the truth. At the time I knew what he'd meant, he and I, we were already in love. For God's sake we already fought like an old couple and we knew each other like we knew ourselves. Once we were all hanging out at Miroku's house and Miroku had asked me what I wanted to drink...

**Flashback**

"Oh um..." I'd said. Then Inuyasha interrupted me while reading an article from an old magazine.

"Your going to ask for a Coke so why the hell are you thinking about it?" I fumed but he was right. I always asked for a coke. Then Miroku asked Inuyasha and right when he was about to answer I did the deed for him.

"He wants a Sprite, which by the way is _gross _and I don't know why you like it." This time it was his turn to fume. I laughed on the inside and Inuyasha tried to hide a smile forming on his lips. He just took the magazine and brought it to his face to hide.

"Yeah? Well Coke's _awful_ so shut it Higurashi."

"Ugh whatever...!" I screamed out, through with our stupid fight.

**End Of Flashback**

"Oh yeah and why's that, Inuyasha?" I heard Kikyo ask him, coming out of my reverie. Inuyasha took her in an embrace.

"Because then..." He stopped himself and began kissing her. Then, suddenly they were French kissing and his hand soon traveled to her breast. I started to realize my breathing had gotten dangerously fast. I felt dizzy and a tear fell down my cheek. I had to show myself, I was going to pass out.

"Kikyo," I whispered. They both turned their heads to me with alarmed looks.

"Kaggy? What's wrong?" She asked me. The world around me was spinning and I couldn't calm myself at all. Then I heard Inuyasha's voice talking.

"Kagome, calm the hell down." He said to me. I started to sob, right in front of them.

"Kagome..." Kikyo said cautiously.

"Oh God Kiki, oh my God!" I said and I started to back up into a locker while trying to catch my breath. She came closer to me and I saw a tears fall from her eyes. My hand went up to my mouth, I couldn't control it. What was happening to me? Then I threw up, not knowing what though, it had been blood. Kikyo and Inuyasha gasped.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelled. I looked at him quickly, my breathing steady. My eyes must've held my pain because Inuyasha's face reflected mine.

"I hate you..." I whispered, then blacked out.

* * *

Well that's it for now, next chapter is her at the hospital with Inuyasha.


	4. Wonderful News and Not So Wonderful News

Disclaimer - **I do not own Inuyasha... in any way, shape, or form... I think that clears everything up! At least... I hope it does... hehe. **

A/N: Hey! Yay, it's CHAPTER 4! (Hears nothing but crickets in the background) What, no applause? Ugh fine... Righto then, on with the fic! Enjoy.

(My POV... I know lol, this story's all over the place, oh well.)

"Mrs. Takahasha?" Kagome heard a woman's voice question. She turned her position in her seat to face the woman. Who she saw made her heart soar with hope and happiness.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed and the two embraced in a tight hug. "Oh how I've missed you! How've you been, how's Miroku?" Kagome asked her. Sango was dressed in a nurse's outfit so she was obviously a nurse at the hospital. Sango made Kagome sit before she began to talk.

"Well, we're both good." Sango said, beaming at her friend. "How long has it been..? Two, wait maybe three, years since we've seen you and Inuyasha!" Kagome's smile began to falter at the mention of his name. "That reminds me, where is grumpy anyway and why are you two here?" Kagome began to tear up and Sango started to think that they'd gotten a divorce. "Oh no, I'm so sorry..." Kagome laughed through her teary eyes. "What, what did I say?" Sango asked, confused by her friend's sudden outburst of laughter.

"Oh, it's nothing. Did you think Inuyasha and I got a divorce?" She asked Sango and she shrugged.

"What would you have thought in my position? You two were always fighting, probably still are."

"Yeah.. true, true. Well, I might as well tell you why I'm here." When Kagome was through with her story Sango was nearly in tears.

"I have to let Miroku know what's going on..." Sango said and Kagome gave her a scared look. "Just in case... You can never tell with these things. But don't worry Kagome, Inuyasha is stubborn and a fighter, he'll get through this."

"Sango... could you call Kikyo, too? She should know…" Kagome said to her and Sango smiled sadly at her.

"Sure, of course." Then, Sango pulled out her cell phone and walked outside of the hospital building to call her husband and Kikyo. (Don't forget people, cell phones aren't allowed ON in hospital buildings. lol I don't know why, I just know that they're not. I've had my share of hospitals so I think I would know lol.) Soon, Kagome saw a puffy eyed Sango walking in. "I always get even more upset when I talk to him and _he _gets upset about something." Her voice sounded as if she had an awful cold, it was obvious she'd been crying on the phone with Miroku.

"How is he?" Kagome asked her nervously and Sango shrugged.

"Now, he's not so good." Sango said as she pulled out a tissue from her pocket to blow her nose which made it all the more red. "I can't believe this happened. I think that now it's just starting to hit me." Sango looked sympathetically at her friend and opened her arms to Kagome. Kagome didn't know what to do and she just broke down and fell into Sango's arms. Sango nestled her head on top of Kagome's and rubbed her back as her dear friend sobbed into her chest.

"Oh Sango, I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to him!" Kagome moaned through her crying.

"Shhh, everything will be okay. Just let it out, you'll be fine, Inuyasha will be fine..." Kagome sat up from Sango's chest and stared at Sango for a moment.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kagome asked her. Sango laughed and Kagome joined her.

"I'm sorry that we haven't stayed in touch."

"Yeah, me too. Everything's just been so... so hectic." Kagome used her hands for emphasis and Sango giggled as she took out a new and clean tissue to hand to Kagome.

"Yep, I know whatcha mean." Sango's eyes glinted with something Kagome hadn't seen before.

"What? Sango, what is it?" Kagome asked, pushing on her friend's knee in order for her to spill the beans.

"Well..."

"Well?" She was getting anxious to know what was going on. In the back of her mind, Kagome knew it was something good and not bad. She began to put two and two together and smiled ear to ear. "Are you...?" Sango nodded her head vigorously, happy tears springing to both girls eyes. "Oh my God!" Kagome hugged her friend and they cried into each other's shoulders. "When are you due?" Kagome asked her. Sango swallowed before she answered her, hardly containing her new found excitement.

"February," She said. "February 5th to be precise." Sango was smiling like crazy and Kagome couldn't help but smile with her. It was June and Sango's baby was due in February, nine months like every other pregnancy. But, for some reason, Kagome knew that Sango's would be special.

"I'm so glad that we came across each other. You're here to help me get through this and now I here this _wonderful_ news!" Kagome said in an exasperated tone.

"Of course, you'll be the Godmother." Sango told her with a smile. Kagome's head was filled with so many emotions she couldn't handle it! She was sad and she was happy. She was even more than sad and happy, she was going to be a Godmother!

"Oh, Sango. Congratulations!" They hugged once more. When they were through hugging, they noticed that Miroku was standing there looking entirely defeated. His hair was a mess and he was as pale as a ghost, you could just tell that he'd gotten sick once he'd hung up with Sango. He was wearing a white t-shirt and some gray slacks.

"How's he doing?" He asked them and Sango started to tear up at the sight of Miroku.

"Have you...?" Kagome asked Sango in a whisper and she shook her head.

"No, not yet." She answered her.

"Tell me what?" Miroku asked nervously. "Tell me _what?_" He asked with urgency in his voice, thinking something awful had happened to Inuyasha.

"Now's not a good time Miroku... Maybe later on tonight." She answered him and he sat down on the other side of them in the waiting room.

"How's work been?" Miroku asked her and she shrugged.

"It hasn't been very busy..." Sango answered him. He stood up and walked over to her. He then bent down and gently kissed her on the lips tiredly but lovingly none the less.

"I love you, I'm sorry I snapped." Sango smiled at him, understanding.

"No, it's okay." Kagome watched as Sango had a mental battle as to whether to tell him then and there.

"What is it, Sango?" Miroku asked her as he sat down beside her on a chair, holding her waist.

"Well... Miroku..." Miroku grinned, she was very cute when she was nervous and he realized that it had to do with them, not Inuyasha.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant..." She said.

Miroku's grin widened and he stood up and began to chant, "I'm gonna be a daddy." Over and over again while doing a little dance. Kagome and Sango were both laughing hysterically when someone interrupted Miroku's chanting.

"Hey everyone. What's this, Miroku's gonna be a dad?" Everyone turned around to find Kikyo. Sango smiled at her softly.

"Mhmm, he's going to be my baby's daddy." Sango laughed as she tapped on her skinny stomach. How in the hell was someone growing inside of her? It was almost unthinkable. Kikyo smiled as she sat down across from the other's and pulled the chair closer so that it was nearer to them.

"How ya been Kaggy?" Kikyo asked Kagome and Kagome shook out of her thoughts and smiled at the old name.

"I've been good, Kiki." She said and Kikyo smiled at her, happy Kagome didn't hate her.

"I've missed you..." Kikyo told her and Kagome just nodded her head. "So, how's Inuyasha?" They all glanced at her for a moment. They knew she still loved him but not in that way and Inuyasha still loved her, just not in that way. The only one who didn't know that was Kagome.

"Well, we haven't heard anything yet.." Sango was interrupted by a deep male voice. They all turned to face where the voice had come from.

"Uh, Mrs. Takahasha?" He asked the group. His badge read, "Dr. Wolf."

"Yes? I'm Kagome Takahasha. Do you have news for us? Is he okay? Did he get severely hurt? Does he need anything?" She asked the Doctor.

"Slow down. I'm Kouga Wolf, your husband's doctor and yes I do have some news. But first, I have to ask if you're all immediate family?" He asked and everyone lied, although Kagome didn't have to because she was his wife. "Okay, Inuyasha is stable. We now have him in the ICU and on a breathing system, he can't breath on his own." He looked at each of them with shifty eyes before he continued. "He continues to go in and out of comas... that's not good and it makes it impossible for us to work on him. He's lost a huge amount of blood and he keeps on losing it. We're trying to find a way to stop it but there seems to be a hidden area we're he's internally bleeding. Now, we're not saying we've lost him yet, there's still hope..."

"But?" Kagome said it for him. He looked into her eyes and saw just how worried she really was.

"But, he's slowly fading away and there seems to be no way to save him... Key word: seems. Hopefully we'll find some type of loophole." He smiled slightly at the group, he realized they weren't _really _family. But, he didn't mind because they all seemed to care for him deeply, he'd keep them informed on what was going on with Inuyasha. He began to leave. Then, without looking at them, he yelled over his shoulder, "Pray for him... usually works for the others."

"Oh God, please let him live..." Kagome cried once the doctor was gone. Everyone around her touched her shoulder or back and tried to comfort her even though they were aching to see their friend alive too.

"It's gonna be okay Kagome, it's gonna be okay..." Kikyo told her and she looked down at her friend's wet streaked face and kneeled before her. "We're here for you."

End. Please review nice people who I love... lol byeee


	5. Our Story

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha. YAY!

A/N: Hey, chappy 5 coming atcha!

(Back to Kagome's POV. It's the Inu/Kik story now. Don't hate me lol)

After hearing what Dr. Kouga had to say, I felt metallic bile rising in my throat but swallowed it before anything could happen. The others were all watching me very carefully to see that I was okay. Anyway, I believe that now would be a perfect time to continue with our story...

I woke the next morning in a hospital bed. Everyone was surrounding me and sitting in chairs. I saw Sango and Kikyo. My mother, grandfather, and Souta. I even saw Miroku and Inuyasha. They were all worried and I had no idea why I was in the hospital, no clue.

"What...?" I tried to speak but my throat and stomach were both killing me.

"Shh, relax Kagome. We'll explain everything in just a bit, don't worry." My mother's eyes were so misty that I bet she could barely see me. "Just nod yes or no when the doctor comes in to ask you anything." I was very confused, as anyone would be.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Dr. Totosai. Now I have to ask you some questions before we can continue with the process of finding out what's wrong with you."

"What?" My voice was raspy but everyone heard me loud and clear. I smiled slightly, "Um, nothing's wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine, although," Here I decided to cough. "I do have a pretty sore throat." I joked. "Oh, and my tummy's not feeling too good either."

"Eether..." (Once again, get it?) I heard Inuyasha quietly say at the other end of my room. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged. "What the hell are you all looking at."

"Um, okay then. Anyway, Kagome something _is _seriously wrong here." My doctor told me.

"How.." I had to swallow and steady my breathing. "How the hell... is something... seriously wrong?" I chuckled the best I could. "I mean... all I did was pass out right?" I asked Kikyo.

"Oh Kagome, you threw up too." This made me _really _want to laugh.

"Um... people throw up everyday! My case is no different... right?" I heard every girl in the room sniffle. My voice was coming back and the pain was becoming slightly dull. I cleared my throat to speak louder. "What the fuck's going on here?" I questioned.

"Kagome, you threw up blood for Christ's sake!" Inuyasha boomed. I froze at how loud and hurt his voice sounded...

_Oh, that's right, I told him I hated him..._ I thought and a tear silently found its way down my pale cheek.

"Inuyasha..." I whispered.

"Save it, you need your voice to talk with doc here." And with that, he left and Kikyo traveled behind him to find out what was wrong. For a moment, everyone was silent.

"Okay, let's get down to business. Kagome, have you had any abdominal or stomach pains?" Dr. Totosai asked me in his elderly voice. I shook my head no. "Now she's not talking... great." He wrote down some notes then continued. "Okay Kagome, at this stage in the game, all we can call your throwing up blood would be Hematemesis; Blood in the vomit."

"Okay... Can I go now?" I asked distantly. Dr. Totosai gave a soft chuckle.

"No, not yet. We still have to figure out what caused this." He told me. "Who was there when all of this occurred?" No one answered him.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha..." I answered for them. "They're the two that just left me."

"Okaaay..." Totosai wrote something more down. "I need someone to go find those two, they may just be outside the door but I need to narrow something down." Miroku walked out of my room and about five minutes later came back with a red eyed Kikyo and an upset Inuyasha who had obviously been trying to comfort his girlfriend. "Ah, welcome back."

"Let's just get this over with, what do ya need old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kids have no respect these days... none at all." Dr. Totosai said to himself as he wrote even more notes down. "I need to know if Kagome threw or coughed up the blood, the two are very different." Kikyo pondered her brain a moment.

"Well.. I know that she gagged, that's for sure. I'm pretty sure she threw up the b-blood." Kikyo then hugged Inuyasha and began to cry once more.

"Yeah. What she said." Inuyasha spoke and then they both left once more.

"Humph, much help they were." I said then crossed my arms over my chest. "Urrr, get em back in here!" I boomed, they were all shocked but did so.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha questioned Miroku who had pulled them both back by the shirt.

"You guys can't just leave! I have a right to keep you here! For all you know I'm on my death bed!" Kikyo was crying openly now. "Yeah, that's right! What happens if I die and you two are just out there... MAKIN OUT, HUH?" The two blushed bright pink but Kikyo continued to cry.

"Sure as hell got your voice back!" Inuyasha fumed. I coughed slightly at how angry I was getting and blood spilled onto my shirt.

"Great!" I yelled with my hands in the air. Then, I laughed. "What the hell am I doing..." I soon began to cry and laugh. Everyone was sweat dropping and I was just going crazy. "I'm sick, that's the diagnosis!"

"Kagome, have you been throwing up often? Sometimes prolonged and vigorous retching may cause a tear in the small blood vessels of the throat or the esophagus, producing streaks of blood in the vomit. That may be what's going on..." Dr. Totosai was writing more down and began to whistle.

"No! I don't randomly _throw up!_ Who do _you_ know that does?" I asked him. He chuckled again and that was making me angry.

"I had to make sure you weren't Bulimic. Blood in the vomit can happen because of it. Were you in any type of shock when this happened?" I was silent.

"Kagome?" I head someone ask me, I believe it was Sango.

"I..." Damn was this embarrassing. "I saw..." Everyone was looking at me in confusion. "I saw... A bird!"

"A bird..." Miroku repeated.

"Yeah, a bird and it was just flying along when BOOM! A car window came right into it." What a lame excuse!

"Right..." Inuyasha said, not convinced.

"Kagome, why did you tell Inuyasha you hated him?" Kikyo asked me. I openly smacked my head and they all stared at me with 'What the hell?' written all over their faces.

"It's true though isn't it?" I asked everyone. Inuyasha smirked, his hair hiding his eyes.

"Loser..." He said quietly enough, though everyone heard him.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"No! You can't tell me to shut up and you can't tell me you hate me! I mean, if ya can, say it again!" He screamed.

"Ohhhhh, you make me madder than mad!"

"Yeah, and?"

"Come on Inuyasha, I don't want her to get sick again." Kikyo said, tugging on his arm. He smirked slightly.

"Okay..." Then, in front of everyone, he bent down and began to kiss her... and she kissed back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miroku questioned them. Suddenly, my breathing was fast again. Everyone's attention turned to me and I stepped out of my bed.

"Inuyasha..." He looked at me and I was a little shorter than him so I took a chair and stood up on it.

"What the..?" He questioned and I smiled evilly. Then, I went really close to his face as if to go in for a kiss, our eyes connected and he went closer too... then I slapped him.

"You're an asshole." I said flatly then got off the chair which made me way taller then him. "Leave." I said in a dead tone. "Everyone, get out! Except you Dr. Totosai, you can stay."

"I was planning on staying anyway." He said, writing more notes. "Um, mom you can stay too." He said finishing the notes. When everyone was gone he put three chairs in a little triangle where he, my mom, and I could all sit.

"Okay, now mom.." He began.

"Please, Sakura is fine."

"Okay, Sakura, has this ever happened to Kagome before?" He asked my mother. My mom began to shake her head as she tried to contain the tears that threatened to fall.

"Yes, it happened constantly when she was a baby. The doctors all told her father and I that it was some uncommon disease that would happen to her throughout her life. When it stopped we prayed it wouldn't come back. Every time it happened she'd been terribly shocked or very excited about something. She'd just get sick and we didn't know what to do. When she was five she was so skinny we thought we'd lose her... I never told you about it because we knew that there was nothing we could do. She can live with it, that's all I know." The whole time Dr. Totosai had been writing down notes.

"So, we can call this Hematemesis for now I guess... Ah, okay I just need to take some blood samples and then you can leave." He smiled at us and handed my mother some forms to sign. "If you get dressed we can do this in a different room, your friends can be there too."

"Okay." I said and we walked out. I had my jeans and red shirt back on with the sleeves rolled up.

"What are you doing, where're you going?" Miroku asked me. I shrugged in a depressed manner.

"Getting some blood taken, anyone wanna join me?" I flashed a grin at them and they all relaxed. Kikyo kissed Inuyasha's cheek because she saw me smile... "Yuck." I whispered but they heard me. I shrugged again. "Let's go."

"Hello Kagome, just sit here and you'll be done in a jiffy." An overly cheery nurse told me.

"Fine." I sat down and laughed as the needle pricked me.

"What the hell?" Sango asked with a smile. I looked at her.

"I gotta laugh so that I don't cry, I despise needles." I shuddered slightly and the nurse chuckled.

"Okay, you're all done." She told me. "You're free to leave." I laughed at the comment, I felt like I was in prison.

"Kagome, you want to come home with me?" I heard my mom ask before she got into her car.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna walk with these guys." I told her. She looked worried.

"You be careful, guys you be careful with her. Inuyasha," Everyone stopped and he looked at my mother. "Don't you _dare _mess with my daughter..."

"Sure, no problem." He told her.

"Ha!" Sango laughed.

"Oh, I bet that'll happen." Miroku said sarcastically.

"I'll make sure it does." Kikyo said, entwining arms with Inuyasha.

"Yuck." I said louder this time. Everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked them. Then I continued to walk as my mother drove away.

"Kags, I'm glad you're okay." Sango said as she jogged slightly to catch up with me.

"Thanks for coming you guys, that was nice of you." Inuyasha and Kikyo were giggling quietly and playing around. "Yuck!" I fumed. "Give it a rest you two, damn!"

"Okay," Kikyo said, afraid I'd throw up again. I gagged and everyone froze. I laughed maliciously.

"Got ya." Everyone got a little mad at me but then they let it go.

"So, why'd you really get upset today?" Miroku pried. I turned and began to walk backwards.

"Because I saw Kikyo kissing Inuyasha." I had this odd smirk on and they were all wondering what was going through my mind. I continued to walk backwards.

"Kagome?" Kikyo questioned me. The smirk was gone and I was becoming very sad right before their eyes.

"I didn't know what to do." I stopped walking and they stopped with me. "They were just so happy... with each other too." I began to cry but my voice didn't shake. "Why'd _you _two have to get together? Miroku and Sango, sure what the hell ya know, why not? But you two?" By now they must've thought I was insane, laughing while crying once more. "Kikyo, you're my best friend. Inuyasha..." They were all looking at me, expecting more. "Oh forget it." And then I ran from them.

Yay for chapter FIVE! Please review, it makes me sad when you don't.


	6. Already Gone

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha. Now ya can't sue my ass... ugh.

A/N: I hate the fact that I want to pull the plug on this one and yet I can't seem to bring myself to do it. (Shrugs) Guess it's cause I really love this fic. I know it's dramatic and I know that it's very far fetched but hell, that's me.

(Last Time)

After hearing what Dr. Kouga had to say, I felt metallic bile rising in my throat but swallowed it before anything could happen. The others were all watching me very carefully to see that I was okay. Anyway, I believe that now would be a perfect time to continue with our story...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um... people throw up everyday! My case is no different... right?" I heard every girl in the room sniffle. My voice was coming back and the pain was becoming slightly dull. I cleared my throat to speak louder. "What the fuck's going on here?" I questioned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sure as hell got your voice back!" Inuyasha fumed. I coughed slightly at how angry I was getting and blood spilled onto my shirt.

"Great!" I yelled with my hands in the air. Then, I laughed. "What the hell am I doing..." I soon began to cry and laugh. Everyone was sweat dropping and I was just going crazy. "I'm sick, that's the diagnosis!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha..." He looked at me and I was a little shorter than him so I took a chair and stood up on it.

"What the..?" He questioned and I smiled evilly. Then, I went really close to his face as if to go in for a kiss, our eyes connected and he went closer too... then I slapped him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Because I saw Kikyo kissing Inuyasha." I had this odd smirk on and they were all wondering what was going through my mind. I continued to walk backwards.

"Kagome?" Kikyo questioned me. The smirk was gone and I was becoming very sad right before their eyes.

"I didn't know what to do." I stopped walking and they stopped with me.

(Now)

"Hey, how about we all head down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" Sango suggested. Kagome smiled at her.

"So, what are ya craving?" Kagome asked, smirking. She giggled slightly and raised her shoulders.

"Pickles.. with mayonnaise." She whispered the last part.

"Ew." Kikyo said flatly and everyone laughed. Kagome was happy that the mood was lightening.

"Okay Sango, if that's what you want then you'll get it!" Miroku said in a heroic voice. Sango laughed at him but smiled appreciatively.

"Hmmm, wonder where the cafeteria is anyway?" Kagome asked herself.

"I guess we should ask the nurse at the head desk?" Sango asked. Everyone agreed.

"Hi, we were all just wondering if you could tell us where the cafeteria is?" Miroku asked, being the man of the group he felt it was his duty.

"Sure, go down the hall, take elevator B to the third floor, then when you're out take a left, up that corridor, and then turn right and there's the cafeteria." The woman smiled. She'd given very specific directions and hoped they wouldn't get lost. "Would you like me to write that down?" She asked kindly. Everyone resist the urge to laugh and shook their heads.

"Thank you," Kagome said over her shoulder with a weak smile as they all headed to elevator B.

"Hmm, wonder what's wrong with that child.." The elderly woman said to herself with concern. Then she got back to work.

"I hate elevators." Sango said and Miroku looked at her.

"Since when?" He asked in disbelief.

"Since now, I feel like I'm about to.. throw up." She told them. Kikyo laughed.

"Not on me," She said and she stepped into the elevator. "Anyone joining me?" Kagome and Miroku also walked in and right as the door began to shut, Sango snuck in.

"Wow, I feel better." She said as the elevator started to go up. A moment passed and they were on the third floor. "Uh oh," Sango ran, with her hand to her mouth, out of the elevator. Thank goodness there was a restroom right there. Kagome smiled slightly, her arms crossed over her chest. She started to tear up absentmindedly as they heard Sango's gags.

"What is it, Kagome?" Miroku asked her. She had been getting paler and paler since he'd arrived.

"Oh, it's nothing." She smiled briefly. "I just... what if Inuyasha doesn't make it through this?" She asked the two of them. They glanced at each other and shrugged. She laughed quietly and a tear rolled down her almost translucent skin. "I won't..." Sango had just gotten out of the bathroom, looking much better.

"You won't what?" Sango asked, putting a wet cloth on her head. Kagome smiled at her pregnant friend.

"I won't get to be you and you won't get to be me." She said to them quietly and she backed up against the wall. They didn't understand.

"I don't... we don't follow you." Miroku said calmly, no wonder he'd become a psychiatrist.

"Well, Sango's pregnant and I'm going to get to see her grow rounder and rounder with her baby," Kagome smiled at Sango who smiled back. Then her eyes filled with tears, "And then I'm going to see her grow as a mother when her baby's born. I'm going to watch them grow together. Sango becoming wiser and the baby going from diapers to kindergarten." Kagome laughed a little at the thought. They were all beginning to understand her. "I just hope and pray that she'll get to see the same process happening to me... and I wouldn't want anyone but Inuyasha to be the father of my children." She began to cry and fall down the wall. "I will never, ever, ever find someone as perfect as he is... I know he loves me... I know he does! I was just always too stupid to see the truth.." She cried. Kikyo helped her friend up.

"Inuyasha.. will be okay." She swallowed the lump that continued to get larger in her throat. She was aching to just break down with her. "Everything will be fine. Kagome," Kagome ignored her. "Kagome, look at me." Kikyo took her hand and raised Kagome's face up so that they were eye to eye. "If something _does_ happen... Kagome stop crying and listen to me!" Kagome stopped, her breathing heavy. "Good," Kikyo said, a tear regretfully falling down her own cheek. Kagome smiled but listened to what she had to say. "If something does happen, and it doesn't work out the way we planned, you know that any guy would kill for you.." This made Kagome cry even more. "Oh, hush, shhh, I'm sorry I said that."

"Sweetie, what she's trying to say is that you'd have to move on. If Inuyasha dies, he'd want that for you. He loved... loves you." Sango told her. Miroku was glaring angrily at both of the women trying to comfort Kagome.

"Kagome, come here." He opened his arms for her to be cradled in and she ran into him like he was her life support.

"Oh Miroku, what am I going to do! Oh God, I can't handle this." Kagome sobbed into his chest. Kikyo and Sango had just made everything ten times worse, even though they were trying to help.

"Shhh, it's okay Kagome. I'm here." He said in a brotherly tone while running his hands through her hair. "I gotcha, it's okaaay." Kagome held onto him as tight as she could to try to suppress her crying but she just couldn't do it. It was heartbreaking to already _know _he was going to die. There was nothing that could be done, she just knew it. Miroku was crying too, on the inside at least. He felt slightly the way she did, the other two did as well. It was like he was already gone.. and he would never come back to them. Miroku would never be able to call him up, just to chat or to watch the game with his best bud. He'd never be able to discuss his problems with him or to listen to him rant about how annoying it was to have a twin sized bed. "Shh, Kagome it's okay." His voice cracked but he wouldn't allow himself to cry, he couldn't. Kikyo and Sango had also begun to cry and they were all in a huge hug, crying and already mourning the loss of someone very dear to them. "Oh shit," Miroku muttered as he could barely control his tears any longer and three fell on top of Kagome head. But she hadn't noticed, she was too busy hating the world and that drunk driver.

_Asshole,_ Kagome thought to herself as she gripped Miroku's shirt even tighter. Fifteen minutes later they weren't through crying, but they were all cried out. Too exhausted to even try to cry any longer.

"Sango," Miroku wiped his face tiredly.

"Hmm, what is it hon?" She said in a nasally voice.

"You really shouldn't be this stressed and crying like this, you could lose the baby." Kagome gasped.

"Go home, right now Missy." Kagome told her. Sango smiled sadly at her and let a few more tears fall.

"No, I want to be here for you." She told her. Kagome shook her head, she wouldn't have her best friend losing her baby because of her. "Kagome, I want to be here for Inuyasha too. Don't forget, he's still my friend."

"Oh Sango," Kagome muttered holding both her hands. "Ya know, Inuyasha wouldn't want you to lose the baby either. He'd understand, trust me. Go home Sango, we'll be fine." Kagome told her.

"Okay," Sango said weakly.

"You okay to drive?" Kikyo asked her. Sango wondered if she was for a moment. "Because I'll drive you if you aren't." Kikyo smiled at her.

"I don't think I am." Sango laughed slightly. Miroku frowned.

"I'll take you home. I'm the husband, it's my job and I'm okay to drive." Miroku took her hand and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll be back, I promise." He told Kagome and then they left.

"So, ya still hungry?" Kikyo asked Kagome. Kagome smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and that worried Kikyo.

"Yeah, you bet. How 'bout you?"

"Mhmm, let's go." Kikyo took Kagome's hand and they both turned left, walked up the corridor, then turned right and there was the cafeteria. "Here we are." Kikyo said with false cheer. Kagome laughed with sarcasm.

"Joy," They both got some food and then sat down to eat but neither touched their plate. They just stared into each other's eyes and sat there, waiting for an answer that never seemed to come. _Is he going die?_

A/N: Okay, that's chapter six for ya! Thanks for reading.


	7. Sesshomaru's Hug

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Chapter seven! Thanks for the ONE review last chapter (I LOVE YOU!), at least I know someone likes this and NOW I won't have to immediately delete it.

(Kag's POV)

Memories... That's all I can think of right now, memories. Kikyo and I, we're not eating. It seems we're questioning one another if Inuyasha will live or not. How should poor Kikyo know? If I don't, she sure as hell won't.

"How've you and Inuyasha been?" Kikyo asked, her eyes never leaving mine. It was a clash between her gray blue and my chocolate brown.

"We've been… fine it would seem..." I told her.

"Did he say anything to you before he passed out?" She seemed to have some hidden hope in her voice, like she wanted him to have said something about her.

"He told me he loved me." I said quietly but immediately. Her eyes widened slightly but then they quickly went back to their originality.

"That's wonderful." She said distantly and she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm glad he told me that before he... Oh wait," I smiled slightly. "He didn't die yet." Kikyo placed a hand over mine but I pulled it away angrily.

"Kagome," She said in pity. I spit on that word, I hate it. Sympathy is much better than _pity_. How could _she_ know what I was going through? She isn't his wife, I am. I'm Inuyasha's wife God dammit! I began to cry out of anger and sadness.

"I can't take this," I said quietly as my shoulders shook. I have to tell her how angry I am at her. "Kikyo,"

"What is it?" She asked me.

"I love you... but I hate you too." I whispered. She gasped but I knew she understood. "You're one of my best friends but I can't _stand_ you! All my married years with Inuyasha have been in fear of losing him to you." I stopped crying and wiped my face. "Kikyo," I said with a shuddery breath. "I will always resent you and that is so wrong of me."

"No Kago..." I cut her off.

"Yes Kiki, it is. You had him first," I smiled sadly with a shrug. "You will always be his first love, his only love. I think that now, I can accept that."

"No Kagome. You can't accept that. He loved you long before we even went out and you know that. Something in you knows that." She said. "Trust me; it's not easy for me to say that." She laughed sadly and my eyes screwed up with _sympathy, _I knew how she felt. "But it's true, I will always love him... he just never loved me." She took another sip to try to cover up her tears but it didn't work.

"Kikyo, he did love you." I told her reassuringly even though it killed me. "He will always love you. End of discussion." She laughed quietly.

"Fine... for now." She said jokingly. Suddenly, Dr. Wolf was behind Kikyo.

"Hello again," He sat down beside Kikyo and folded his hands. "Inuyasha has woken from his coma and is now sleeping, yes there's a difference." Kikyo and I smiled gently at our answered question. "Now we can work on him to try to find out where he's internally bleeding and to see what the full damage is." He smiled slightly. "Did you pray or somethin?" He joked and we both laughed.

"Maybe we should try." Kikyo said in a relieved voice. "Thank you Dr. Wolf."

"Kouga, please."

"Honestly, thank you." I said to him. He chuckled quietly.

"But I didn't do anything. It was all Inuyasha; he's the one that woke up. Now, we're still not sure he'll pull through; he's not doing so well. We'll try our best though." Then got up and left Kikyo and I with some amount of hope.

"Yay," We both breathed out. Kikyo giggled quietly and her gaze went slightly up. "Sesshomaru..." She whispered and I turned.

"Oh gosh… Hi Sesshomaru, how are you?" I asked him. Inuyasha's half brother was rude, cold, mean and more. But when it came to family, he really did care. Even if it was strange how he showed it.

"I'm fine. Where is he?" He asked in a fierce tone.

"He's in the ICU right now, he just woke up from his coma but now he's sleeping. Yes, there's a difference." He shut his mouth, halting his question.

"Why didn't anyone call me? I had to find all this out on the news." He said evenly but you knew he was pissed off.

"It was on the news?" I asked him.

"Yes, channel 7, 4, and 5. Someone explain now." He forced out and Kikyo and I glanced at one another. By the time I was finished telling him the story his anger had subsided... I think. It was replaced with a worried frown and sad eyes. "So, my bother's going to die then?" He asked in that same calm and cold voice.

"We don't... we don't really know." Kikyo told him with a shrug. He nodded his head and left to go get something to eat, maybe. As soon as he sat down more of the story came flooding into my mind...

(Where we left off from Chapter Five)

I ran as fast as I could. I was out of breath and it hurt to breath but I had to get away from all of them. I ran and ran and ran. Suddenly, someone's body banged into mine. It was Sesshomaru.

"Why are you running so fast?" He asked me in his deep and calm voice.

"I'm uh, well... I wanted to go out for a run and umm…"

"I don't believe you." He said in an almost bored tone.

"Whatever," I said angrily. "Just move so I can continue my run."

"Why don't you go around me?"

"Because, it's dark and I just want to go straight."

"But your house is left."

"So?" I asked him.

"So, do you know where you're going?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going then?"

"I, uh.. I don't.."

"Exactly."

"Shut up!" I punched his stomach. He didn't move, didn't flinch, he just stood there. So, I punched harder and more and more. Soon I was so out of breath I almost fell over, ready to pass out.

"Kagome," He said quietly through my much softer punches.

"I hate them," I thought I yelled even though I'd only whispered the words.

"Kagome," He said once more and forced me to look at him. He was looking at me with sad eyes. Then he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sesshomaru..." I whispered through our embrace.

"He loves you. He just doesn't know how to tell you. Kikyo's taking your place..."

"Oh shut up," I began to cry into his shirt.

"Stop crying." He hugged tighter.

"No." I said stubbornly and he laughed. Soon everyone had caught up with me and I let him go and wiped my face before they all saw us hugging. I turned to say something to him and he was gone. "Hm…"

"Kags?" Sango questioned. I jumped at her voice but smiled at her feet.

"Yeah, what do ya want?" I asked her.

"Kagome, you need a hug or something?" Kikyo asked me.

"Nope," I walked over to them. "I already got my hug."

"From who?" Inuyasha asked me roughly.

"My knight in shining armor!" I said and twirled around. Sango laughed and began to spin with me.

"Was he beautiful?" She asked me while we spun.

"Yep, gorgeous." Kikyo giggled. "He had this long hair and gold eyes. Oh and he's tall... Do diiie for!"

"You're describing Inuyasha!" Kikyo said with a smile. I stopped spinning.

"I am not!" I put my hands on my hips. "His hair was silver!" Everyone looked at me then at Inuyasha. "Well there was a difference." I said with a sigh, then began to waltz around with myself. Miroku decided to help me out and that made me laugh.

"What was the difference my dear?" He asked as the others just watched us.

"Well, he was stiff and distant... NOT the Inuyasha way, he's like that with everyone." Miroku laughed. "And he let me hurt him till I was through hurting him." I smiled softly. "Then he hugged me… and I cried into his shirt... Where'd he go?" I stopped dancing to ask everyone the question.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Sesshomaru." I laughed. Everyone was staring at me like I was nuts. "No really, he was just next to me..."

"We don't doubt he was next to you Kagome, he just would never, in a million years, let you do that." Sango said to me.

"Well, he did. He must've been out walking or something." I told them all.

"Why'd you hurt him?" Inuyasha asked me and I smiled with a guilty shrug.

"Well, I was pretending he was somebody else. Oh forget it, let's go home. Ooooh how about we have a sleepover, it's Fridaaay?" I suggested.

"Do you like have bipolar disorder or something?" Miroku joked.

"No, I'm just, I don't know... freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I ran then turned around. "Come on you losers, pick up the pace." Then Kikyo placed her arm around Inuyasha's waste and he put an arm around hers while she laid her head on his shoulder. They both laughed at the site of me. Like I was their daughter or something, ya know? "Hmph, stop laughing at me!"

"Oh no, why would we do that?" Kikyo said sarcastically as she continued to laugh.

"Oh I give up." I said in a not caring tone even though I was dying once more on the inside. I ran back over to everyone. "SO! Who's up for that sleepover? My house?" Everyone agreed and we all went our separate ways. They went to get their stuff; I went to get ready for them. When everyone was gone, I decided to turn around and follow Inuyasha and Kikyo. I made sure I stayed hidden and they didn't know I was there at all, didn't even sense someone was following them the whole time.

"So, what do you think Kagome was going to say?" I heard Kikyo ask Inuyasha. He bent down and kissed her gently.

"I don't know." He said, truly meaning it. "Wish I did though…"

"Why?" She asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice and she stopped walking which meant I had to stop too.

"Wouldn't you want to know what someone was thinking about you?" He asked seriously.

'He can be himself around her...' I thought sadly.

"Well yeah, but for some reason I'm really glad she didn't say what she was gonna."

"So then what did you think she was _going_ to say, huh?" He asked her in a slightly angry tone. Kikyo obviously thought nothing of it.

"To tell you the truth, I thought she was going to confess her undying love for you." She laughed and I blushed with embarrassment from inside of my bush.

"What would you have done if she did?" He asked her as he grabbed her hand and they began to walk again.

"Hmm, good question." She looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I would've claimed you as my own!" She jumped up onto his back and he laughed.

"What if..."

"What if... what?" Kikyo asked, once again nervous.

"What if I wanted her too? What if I loved her as well?" He asked her cautiously.

"Well then, I'd cry but..." She got off his back and stopped him. "I'd want you to be happy." Her voice cracked slightly. "And I'd want her to be happy too."

"Oh Kikyo, don't cry." He told her and wrapped his arms around her. She began to cry and a lump grew in my throat.

'Oh Kiki...' I thought sadly as a tear found its lonely way down my cheek.

"Kikyo," He made her look at him with his hand. "I'm with _you, _not Kagome. I'm not going anywhere, I love you." He bent down and kissed her softly then it deepened into the most passionate kiss I have ever witnessed.

"Shit," I whispered to myself as I began to quietly, or as quietly as I could, throw up blood. They were so lost in their kiss that they didn't even hear me. When they broke apart, I was finally through retching and could hear what they were saying.

"I love you too, I'm just afraid..." She told him.

"Afraid of what?" He asked.

"I just know that you two like each other. I don't know how but I get that feeling..." She told him.

"Yeah well you're wrong, okay?" He said, getting slightly angry. He began to walk and she followed as well as I did. She laughed sadly.

"Oooh, I bet I am." She said even angrier with a hint of sarcasm. Had I caused a fight? I pretended to have run to catch up to them and walked up with a cheery face.

"Hey!" I said. They ignored me. "What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing, you did absolutely nothing." Kikyo said to me with hate in her voice.

"Hey! Kagome didn't do anything wrong, leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo.

"See Inuyasha! I'm right aren't I?" Kikyo said. "You NEVER stick up for her and you choose NOW to do it!"

"What?" I asked.

"Stay out of this!" They both yelled at me.

"Sure." I said quietly and sat down on the sidewalk as they both had their first fight all because of me. It made me feel like shit.

"Oh Kagome," Inuyasha began and he walked over to me in an apologetic way when I was the one who should be apologizing. He sat down beside me and leaned on me tiredly.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo questioned and she sat down on my other side. Then she also leaned on me.

"I'm sorry Kaggy." Kikyo whispered tiredly with a yawn. Inuyasha looked at me as Kikyo shut her eyes and smiled in a sad way. He then leaned toward me and kissed my cheek softly. I gasped. I wanted to grab him by the face and kiss him back. I wanted him to hold me and love ME so badly. Then I realized why he'd made Kikyo (sort of) go on my other side, to _stop_ me from doing that. He placed more kisses on my right cheek and nibbled softly on my ear. The whole time Kikyo's eyes had been shut. I don't think he knew what had come over him, he'd lost control. But the whole time he'd been quiet about it. My breathing became so fast and I lost myself in a hazy world. I realized then that Kikyo had fallen asleep. A tear fell down my face and I gently lied her head down on the concrete...

"Stop," I breathed out, not really meaning it, as our eyes connected for the first time that night since we'd left the hospital.

"I can't," Was his response and he kissed me on the lips.

A/N: Eh, idk I think it was a really bad chapter. Plz review. (I'm definitely changing the summary, it's not about Kikyo at all, is it? lol)


End file.
